Reading Odie Like A Book
by sailorsw
Summary: When Garfield wakes up and realises that he can read Odie's thoughts, MANY things happen!
1. Starting To Read

**Hello, Garfield fans! I hope that you enjoy my story!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own a cute, orange cat named Garfield!**

Garfield awoke to a ton of slobber on his face and guess who was slobbering on him?

Why Odie, of course! "You dumb dog, Odie" Garfield yelled, "Why do you have to slobber ALL THE TIME!" "Garffie, why do you have to be so mean to me, I'm a dog! I'm supposed to slobber!" Odie thought….and Garfield mysteriously heard him. "WHAT! DID I JUST HEAR….ODIE'S THOUGHTS?!" Garfield thought. "Odie, you have nicknamed me…Garffie?" said a confused Garfield. "Ruff ruff!" Odie replied, but in his mind he said, "Yes I have, Garfield! Don't you like it?" "Um, I guess so, Odie." said Garfield.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Jon," said Garfield, "something weird has happened because I can read Odie's thoughts for some reason." "Garfield have you been drinking too many chocolate milkshakes lately?" his master replied. "JON, I'm serious, please believe me!" "Oh, fine, I'll believe you. What does he think?" said Jon.

"He actually seems intelligent"

"How?"

"Odie seems very civil and kind."

"What does he think about you?"

"Well, he gave me the nickname Garffie."

"REALLY, I wonder if he gave _me _a nickname"

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'll find out for you."

"What's the cost?"

"One pan of lasagna, and you've got yourself a deal, Jon."

"Okay, thanks…..Garffie!"

" HEY! Only Odie can call me that!

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up!"

"How are you, Odie?" asked Garfield. "I'm just fine thank you." Odie thought." Do you have a nickname for Jon, Odie?" said Garfield. "No, I don't Garffie, but I think highly of him and I love Jon very much! Besides, his name is short and it would be hard to give him a nickname." Thought Odie. "Odie, I have something that I need to tell you." said Garfield.

"What?'

"Odie, I can read your mind"

"Well, it did seem weird that you could respond to what I was thinking."

"Anyways, Odie I am sorry that I have done so any mean things to you."

"That's okay, don't friends pick on each other sometimes?"

"I don't know."

"I think so."

"Odie, I always thought that you were dumb, but you proved me wrong!"

"Let's just say that I like to _play _dumb!"


	2. The Special Cake

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

It was the next day and Garfield had invited Arlene over for dinner. Because of that, Odie helped Garfield bake a special cake for her.

"Okay Odie, cake mix please."

"Here's the cake mix"

"Measuring cup."

"Here you go."

"Water."

"Got it."

"Eggs."

"Here they are!"

"Vegetable oil."

"Here you are."

"Frosting"

"Here's your last ingredient, Garffie."

From 10:00 to 3:00, Garfield and Odie worked together making a delicious chocolate cake with German chocolate frosting. When they were done, Garfield wrote the words "We love you! Garfield, Odie, and Jon." "That cake looks absolutely wonderful, guys!"

Said Jon. "Thanks, oh, and by the way, Jon, Odie loves you very much, but does not have a nickname for you. So, for dinner I better get my lasagna!"

DINNER TIME

"Knock! Knock! Garfield, I'm here!" said Arlene. "Welcome to dinner, Arlene!" said Garfield as he opened the door. "How are you tonight?" Jon asked Arlene. "Just fine, thank you! So, what's for dinner?" Arlene said. "Lasagna, lasagna, lasagna, and MORE lasagna!" Garfield replied. "That sounds great!" said the pink cat.

The human, dog, orange cat, and the pink cat quickly gobbled down their lasagna, and soon the special cake would be served! Of course, though, Arlene knew nothing about this surprise. "Arlene," said Garfield, "Odie and I have baked a special cake just for you, Arlene. We hope that you shall enjoy it!" "Oh, thank you so much!" said Arlene as she gave Odie and Garfield a kiss on the cheek.

Arlene took the first bite of the cake and she LOVED it! The aroma, the awesome German chocolate frosting and the chocolate cake….it was _heaven_! "Do you think we did well, Odie?" Garfield asked. "I very much think so, Garffie!" Odie replied.

"This cake is the best that I have ever had! But do you know my favorite part about it? It is the sweet note on the cake that I love the most!" said Arlene.

"Do you really think so, Arlene?"

"Yes I do!"

"Thanks so much!"

"It's no problem because I love you, Garfield.


	3. A Visit From Nermal

Here's the last chapter, I hope that you enjoy it! Please R&R, and if you guys like this story enough, I might be encouraged to make a sequel!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You two be good while I'm on my date with Liz, okay?" said Jon. "We will, Jon, we will." Garfield replied. "Thanks you two!" Jon said as he walked out the door.

"So what do you want to do, Odie?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well, how about we go bug Nermal."

"Sounds great!"

Awkwardly, when Garfield and Odie opened their door, Nermal was there.

"Hi Garfield and Odie, where's Jon?" asked Nermal. "He's on a date" said the fat orange cat. "A date? Cool! Well, anyways, I'm here to show you how cute I am!" said the tiny gray kitten. "Nermal sure is a conceded kitty cat, don't you think, Garffie?" thought Odie. "He sure is Odie!"

"Garfield, who are you talking to?"

"Odie."

"Yeah, but, Odie can't talk."

"I know that, but I can read his thoughts."

"No you can't, Garfield!

"Yes I can!"

"Whatever, who cares!"

"I do!"

"Um…well…I AM THE CUTEST KITTEN IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

"Odie, shall we kick this dumb kitty out?"

"Yes we shall!"

Odie and Garfield teamed up and with all of their might, they kicked the un-cool cat OUT!

"Odie, you are the best friend that I have ever had!

"You are too, Garffie!"

"I am so glad that I can read your thoughts!"

"Me too!"

The dog and cat gave each other a big hug. Soon Jon was back and it was time for bed.

Garfield awoke with Odie by his side. "Good morning, Odie!" said Garfield.

"Odie?"

"Ruff!"

"Odie?

"Bark bark!"

Garfield then knew why Odie was only barking. Garfield had lost his power to read Odie's thoughts.

**THE END?!**


End file.
